


till the day i die

by Revolutionlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 18 year old louis sorta, Character Death, M/M, Posh harry, based in the 1900s, based off of the movie Tuck Everlasting, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionlarry/pseuds/Revolutionlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes by differently for everyone. Some in seconds, minutes, years but for Louis Tomlinson, it doesnt exist. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The Tuck Everlasting au where Louis never gets old or dies and Harry just wants to step outside his house fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is my first fic because i have always been too lazy to finish writing one and i absolutely adore this movie so so much. there might be some spelling errors but oh well. you can follow me on twitter @iconictwink if you want it doesnt matter but i hope you all enjoy this as much as i have enjoyed writing it (who am i kidding this was a painful process i am TIRED) the title is from the movie Tuck Everlasting and this au is basically just the movie but with Harry and Louis. Niall isnt in here i'm sorry ): I do not own any of the characters and I do not know any of the characters in real life unfortunately anyways enjoy reading. -A

this work will be up.


End file.
